1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ticket scratching devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable ticket scratching device with vacuum for scratching off and suctioning latex from a ticket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ticket scratching devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ticket scratching devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ticket scratching devices and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,842; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,383; U.S. Pat. Des. 315,622; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,892; U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,789; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,507.
In these respects, the portable ticket scratching device with vacuum according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scratching off and suctioning latex from a ticket.